


New Year, New Me

by QueerOfRock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Ron Weasley, Biracial Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Bottom Ron Weasley, Gen, I realize I spelt trait wrong, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Switch Harry Potter, The trademark weasley hair is actually a magically dominated trate, Top Hermione Granger, and how all the malfoys have platinum blonde, anyhow thanks for coming to my ted talk, anyhow this is mostly for me, i dont have a plan, i've read so many fanfictions over the years that I dont know what I came up with on my own or not, just like how all the blacks have black hair, not really super sexy sexy times but idk maybe depends on where this goes, so theres a good chance you'll recognize parts of the story from different ones, yeah you fucking heard me, you can fight me in hell, your guess is as good as mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerOfRock/pseuds/QueerOfRock
Summary: The war had never truly ended. The death eaters were like a hydra, the resistance cut off the head and two more sprouted. Though Voldemort was no longer, his legacy, his movement continues.





	1. The Beginning

     The war had never truly ended. The death eaters were like a hydra, the resistance cut off the head and two more sprouted. Though Voldemort was no longer, his legacy, his movement continues. They did their best, smuggling all muggle borns out of Magical England. Even going as far as trapping everyone, including themselves, into the Magical World. There was no returning to the Muggle World for anyone. Death Eaters and innocent alike. Nobody could enter and nobody could leave. It was a suicide action, but the resistance had nothing else to go for. They, their leaders, Harry Potter, the chosen one, the one of prophecy, Hermione Granger, the brains of the operation, the brightest witch of her age, and Ron Weasley, the strategizer, the glue that held the golden trio together. They all knew that they would join their friends and family on the other side, it was only a matter of time. So, they sealed everyone in, including themselves. It was actually Ron who came up with the idea, but it was Hermione who figured out how to do it, and it was Harry who executed it.

 

 That was three months ago, those three months had really been a turning point. Most of the Death Eaters were upper class purebloods who didn’t know how to live anything other than lavish. They were starving, they were unable to get help from their allies. The resistance wasn’t faring any better though. They two had begun to starve, the few that were left dying from diseases as they no longer were able to get ingredients for life saving potions. But unlike their enemies, they were prepared for this. They signed their own wills the moment they agreed to stay behind the barrier. They would die for their cause, everyone knew this. So they did, but not quietly.           They went out with bangs. Some quite literally. Running into the enemy camp just to destroy everything in it. Themselves included. Morals, judgement, had all disappeared a year after the fall of The Dark Lord. All that was left was a desire to see the others burn in hell.

   Living their lives everyday knowing it could and very well may be their last had left a toll on the Golden Trio. But it was surprisingly Ron who kept morale high. Unlike the others, he functioned well under pressure. He was a good soldier to be with, quick on his feet and always there for a sharp quip. It was this that had given The Golden Trio the hope that they needed. The hope for a better future, for a better life. 

 

   Which brings us to the present, in The Hall of Mysteries. The Veil had no longer whispered with the souls of the anguished, but instead screamed in anguish at the pain and suffering they had been put through. Many souls were connected to the Veil, though The Golden Trio cannot take credit for this. They gave the idea to the Death Eaters, leaving a scrap parchment telling how to do the ritual. To send three people to a new world, a new them, a new start. It had not taken the three to obliterate the remaining Death Eaters.  
“God, I can’t believe that they did this…. Their own family, friends…. All for this…” Hermione muttered, squeezing tighter on Ron’s hand. The three were in a line. Ron in the middle with Hermione and Harry on his sides, hand in hand.  
“We did this…. Not directly, but we gave them the means to do it, the how.” Harry spoke after moments of silence. The war had been hard on him, the guilt and grief that had overcome his heart had made him hollow. While he did not experience the guilt, he also did not experience much these days. The only time he smiled was when Ron told him a particularly funny joke, he had not laughed in years.  
 “It’s for the better… They knew what they were doing, and at least this time. We can fix things… Hopefully. Who knows where this thing will send us. The only thing we got going for us is that it will only send us to a universe where the three of us already existed. After that? It’s unknown.” Ron spoke with finality. His voice steely calm. It only took a couple of moments before he broke out into a grin. “That’s what we’re good right?” He grabbed the two of them into a hug, earning a gasp and surprised laugh. “Come on! It’s another adventure that we’re gonna kick ass in.” With that, the three walked into the veil. Leaving this world for good, smiling hand in hand the entire way.


	2. Mentally unstable gods whats the worst that can happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey what's up this is a reupload/completely differently done chapter because i didn't like the original thanks

Stumbling out of a veil to the screeching of alarms was disorientating to say the least. Luckily the three were used to being thrusted upon erratic situations with no warning. There was a quiet pop and the wails of the siren and the shouts of wizard and witches cut off as suddenly as they began. The group fell in a huff, rolling off each other and otherwise moaning in various degrees of pain. Stress aparating tended to end in such. It was Ron who came to quickest, growing up with the Weasley’s as a family meant that falling in a heap was a common occurrence.  
It didn’t take long for the other two to join their friend, and by then Hermione was already pulling out the things that they would need.   
“Right, so for this to work we’ll need to use the deaging spells. While in this universe we do not exist, it work out best if we were physically the age of what year it is currently.” At the confused expression of her male partners she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “There’s a good chance that we are not in the same year as we were.” She whipped out her wand, muttering a quick tempus. “May 13th, 1994… Perfect!” Hermione began to rummage through her bag, before pulling out nine potion vials.  
“Right so, we all know who we’ll be taking on right? I’m the son of Ignatius’ bastard son, Merlin that’s a mouthful, Hermione you’re still a muggleborn but you’re gonna be, Wilkins? I think that’s the name, and Harry you never did tell us what your name is.”  
“I think I’ll just stick with Evans since we are just going with our mother’s maiden names.”  
“Right,” Ron spoke, glancing at the last three potions, “So… I know what six of these potions are for, what’s the last three?”  
Hermione flushed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, confusing Ron and Harry. “It’s uh, it’s an experimental potion. It’s dangerous to make and even more dangerous to take, but if done properly it will basically strip you of your mortal flesh, leaving your entire being magic. It’ll basically turn you into a god. It’s never been successfully done, but it was originally made to strip muggleborns of their… well muggleness.”  
“Turn us into gods..?” Harry muttered, taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.  
“I’m in,” surprised, Harry turned to his red headed companion.  
“What? Why?”  
Ron shrugged, “It seems like a good idea. Plus when has Hermione ever lead us astray?”

The first two potions were easy, a deaging potion, only to go back seven years physically. The second was just a blood potion to make them register as the children of those respectively. It was the last one that was difficult. Only one of them could take it at a time, taking from as long as an hour to three days for the potion to completely finish transformation. The process was torturous, and involved having to magically bind their partner until the process finished.   
Ron went first, as he wouldn’t let Hermione or Harry take it without him making sure it wasn’t deadly. Though it wasn’t the first time Ron had been magically bound for some form of torture, it was the first time it was by his partners. He didn’t really get all that much time to dwell on how he felt about that before he was administered the potion.  
The first feeling was just uncomfortable warmth before it turned to burning pain, it felt as though someone had put maxima on the torture curse. Ron was certain that if he hadn’t been bound magically, he would be tearing and clawing at his skin. All he could do was scream as the pores on his skin began to bleed.  
While being in the position of having the potion, watching their loved one scream until they tore their own throat up to the point that nothing but silence came through. Unable to do anything but watch until the other was either done with the potion or died. It was a sudden ending, a bright glow that gradually turned into a blinding light. Hermione was the first to be able to turn back, only to find the bloody corpse of one her best friends, relatively fine. Uncasting the binding spell on affirmed that Ron was okay, as he sat up and was looking around in confusion.   
Harry casted a quick cleaning spell on him, “How are you feeling?”  
“Weird… Lighter I guess? It feels like my skin is buzzing, but not in an unpleasant way.” The after effects weren’t terribly noticeable, it you ignore the sort of golden magical aura that surrounded him. He looked like Ron, but a more perfected version, no blemishes were visible, he was tall but he wasn’t lanky anymore. It was like someone took him and molded him into the perfect version of himself. Ron flicked his wrist, immediately causing a tree to uproot itself. Turning bright red, he put his hand down. “Uh, that’s new…”  
“Well, you are now made of pure magic, so you’ll be a lot more powerful. We’ll have to learn how to harness that better so we don’t, you know, accidentally kill someone. It’s like accidental magic, but deadlier.” Hermione explained, preparing the last two potions.  
“Great so just like our normal lives…” Harry muttered, earning him a kick in the shin.  
“Don’t be an arse,” Hermione scolded, glaring at Ron when he laughed at Harry’s plight.

By the time all three of them had taken the potions, it was May 17th; not terrible, but not great. The three didn’t terribly different, just like your classic photoshopped children you see in People Magazine. Kind of weird and intimidating at first but you quickly get used to it. The beautiful people that you’ll see walk in and you’ll stare at them because ‘holy shit they’re hot are they models’ and then you’ll watch the kid in glasses dump his tea on himself accidentally and you’re like ‘no.. yeah no… they’re not’. It was a very weird transition for the three, because they could vaguely remember how they looked in their previous time. Looking at the other, or themselves was strange. It would be confusing at first, but it became weirder when they got used to it. The longer they looked at the other, the more normal it became.   
It hadn’t been the easiest transition, but surprisingly enough dealing with the goblins was one of the easier parts. All it took was some Galleons and they wouldn’t say anything about nothing. The more that Hermione interacted with Wizarding adults the more she was convinced that they were all a bunch of morons.   
“I can’t believe they rented out a loft to three fourteen year olds without question! That’s just ridiculous. We’re children and they’re just like, ‘hm. Eh old enough.’ What kind of adult..!” Hermione ranted to her bemused partners as the unpacked the contents of their bags into the home. Harry had completely withdrawn all of his accounts, in wealth and items. To put it in simpler terms, they were ballin.

It was two months after their arrival that they received their letters after “transferring” to Hogwarts from a small school in a wizarding village. It was three months after their arrival that they once again boarded the train to redo their fourth year, with a very small idea about what was happening in the wizarding world. All they were certain of was that they were never born in this world, and Voldemort was still having a blast destroying magical England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there we go  
> we got some rich ass mentally unstable godly children  
> this is gonna turn out great

**Author's Note:**

> anyhow short ass into but dont worry the good stuff starts in the next chapter


End file.
